Jupiter Station
Jupiter Station was a Starfleet facility in orbit of Jupiter. 22nd Century In the 22nd century, Jupiter Station served as a maintenance and repair facility for Starfleet vessels, as well as a supply stop for cargo ships and a training facility for the Military Assault Command Operations. Prior to setting out on its eight-month journey in 2151, the cargo vessel ECS Fortunate stopped at Jupiter Station to take on cargo, where the handlers failed to properly balance the load in one of the Fortunate's modules. This caused a vibration in the module, which was eventually corrected when the crew redistributed the cargo. Later that year, in the face of constant attack by an unknown species, Captain Archer decided to reverse course and take the Enterprise NX-01 back to Jupiter Station, where the armory team could install state-of-the-art phase cannons, with which Enterprise could better defend itself. Feeling a sense of personal pride in the project, however, Commander Charles Tucker and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed took it upon themselves to complete the modifications, constructing and installing two phase cannons in forty-eight hours, whereas it was estimated that it would take two weeks for the armory team to complete the project. In 2153, MACO Major J. Hayes and his team developed a specialized training system at Jupiter Station, wherein a trainee would utilize a phase rifle in an attempt to hit as many holographic targets as possible in a ten-second period. The MACOs would later utilize this program to help train officers onboard Enterprise, where they had been assigned to augment the crew in the mission in their Delphic Expanse. MACO Corporal J. McKenzie did a six-week tour on Jupiter Station, where she gained experience operating in zero gravity conditions when the grav-plating would periodically fail. In 2153, McKenzie would relate this story to Captain Archer, when justifying her presence on an away mission to a derelict alien vessel where the environmental systems were offline. 24th Century During the mid-2360s, Tuvok was temporarily assigned to Jupiter Station where he would often write to Kathryn Janeway. In his last will and testament, Dr. Lewis Zimmerman requested that, after his death, his holographic assistant Haley be allowed to remain active on the station for as long as the station continued to be operational. Design Jupiter Station's structure as it existed in the 24th century was that of two sets of three saucer section hulls on top of each other, with a series of antennae and sensors extending from the bottom. Similar to a starship's mess hall, the station had a café. In 2373, that cafe's owner decided to leave, and its ownership was offered to Leeta by the station's commander (at the behest of Dr. Zimmerman) but she refused, deciding to remain on Deep Space 9. Holoprogramming Center By the 2360s, the station was the location of the Jupiter Station Holoprogramming Center, run by Dr. Lewis Zimmerman. It was on Jupiter Station where Dr. Zimmerman created the Emergency Medical Hologram program. Zimmerman offered Leeta a job in the café on the station during his visit to Deep Space 9 in 2373 to interview Julian Bashir for the template of Long-term Medical Holographic program. Category:Space Stations Category:United Federation of Planets